Potter-i-can Pie
by P.U.C.E.I.S
Summary: a little spoof on the classic "American Pie", now tailored to fit Harry Potter


Potterican Pie   
by the P.U.C.E.I.S. 

Disowner: The almighty, and recently married (oh, look at that happy couple...) JKR! owns the plot,   
characters, magical references, etc... and Don McLean owns the original song, the ever amazing AMERICAN PIE!!! 

vally's notes: okay, i know that american pie is such a great song and it is really hard to do a good parody to   
it, but i think this works, 'cos it has all those hidden meanings and sticks fairly well to the mood of the   
song... ENJOY!   


Not so long ago   
Many can still remember   
How Voldie was mean and vile   
There are the ones whose souls shall rot   
But there are those who's shall not   
And maybe we were fearful for while   
But October's winds were bitter   
With everyday fate grew nearer   
Then Voldie turned up on their doorstep   
And so they ne'er took another step   
"Please not Harry!" Lily cried   
And so they did die, husband and bride   
But Harry was marked deep inside   
The day the Potters died 

So Why, why, did the Potters have to die?   
So Hagrid to took the baby to the Dursley's   
But the Dursleys said it was lie   
Them Death Eaters and He   
Were drunk on wolfs bane and ryes   
Saying "this'll be the day Harry dies"   
"This'll be the day Harry dies" 

Do you believe in magic, love?   
And did you see the owl fly above?   
If you we tell you it is so?   
Do you believe in grims and trolls?   
And magic save your mortal soul?   
And can you teach me how to curse real slow?   
I know that he had the power in him   
'Cos I saw him up on the gym   
They chased him and he flew   
Man, I dig this magic true!   
I was a lonely teen in wizarding school   
With a prefect badge and ne'er broke a rule   
But I knew I was out of luck   
The day the Potters died   
And I was a singing 

So Why, why, did the Potters have to die?   
So Hagrid to took the baby to the Dursley's   
But the Dursleys said it was lie   
Them Death Eaters and He   
Were drunk on wolfs bane and ryes   
Saying "this'll be the day Harry dies"   
"This'll be the day Harry dies" 

For many years now Harry's been on his own   
And moss grows fat on their gravestone   
But that's not how it use to be…   
When Padfoot joked with the King and Queen   
In a house the hid them from all pain   
And while Prongs was looking the other way   
Pettigrew sold their lives away   
The classrooms where adjured   
No student did return   
And while Voldie read a book on Dark   
They played Quidditch in the park   
And we sang dugdes in the dark   
The day the Potters died   
And we were a singing 

So Why, why, did the Potters have to die?   
So Hagrid to took the baby to the Dursley's   
But the Dursleys said it was lie   
Them Death Eaters and He   
Were drunk on wolfs bane and ryes   
Saying "this'll be the day Harry dies"   
"This'll be the day Harry dies" 

Helter skelter in a summer swelter   
The champion are left without a shelter   
Many miles away and they'll be coming fast   
As they ran the maze out on the grass   
Victor tried to make it past   
But the winner had already been cast   
So the Champion's cup stood in all glory   
As they debated who's it should be   
We all got up to cheer   
Oh! But then the joy changed to tear.   
As the winners tried to fight the dark   
One of the player's time was cut short   
Do you recall what was the deal?   
The day the Potters died   
And we were a singing 

So Why, why, did the Potters have to die?   
So Hagrid to took the baby to the Dursley's   
But the Dursleys said it was lie   
Them Death Eaters and He   
Were drunk on wolfs bane and ryes   
Saying "this'll be the day Harry dies"   
"This'll be the day Harry dies" 

There they were all in one place   
Black robes, not daring to show their face   
So come on Harry be nimble   
Harry be quick   
Harry get yourself out of this stick   
Since death is Voldie's only friend   
And there Padfoot stood on the stage   
His hands were clamped in fists of rage   
Only a Rat born in Hell   
Could break that scarred spell   
As the screams were flying high into the night,   
I saw Voldie laughing with delight,   
The day the Potters died   
And he was a singing 

So Why, why, did the Potters have to die?   
So Hagrid to took the baby to the Dursley's   
But the Dursleys said it was lie   
Them Death Eaters and He   
Were drunk on wolfs bane and ryes   
Saying "this'll be the day Harry dies"   
"This'll be the day Harry dies" 

I met a girl who knew all one could know   
And I asked her for her powers to show   
But she cried and turned away   
And I went down to that house of lore   
Where I had heard the laughter years before   
But the boys there said they didn't laugh no more   
And in the streets   
The Muggles screamed   
The werewolves howled   
And the wizards dreamed   
But not a word was spoken   
The people's hopes all were broken   
And the three men I admired the most   
Sirius, Lupin and James's ghost   
They caught the last train for the coast   
The day the Potters died   
And they were a singing 

So Why, why, did the Potters have to die?   
So Hagrid to took the baby to the Dursley's   
But the Dursleys said it was lie   
Them Death Eaters and He   
Were drunk on wolfs bane and ryes   
Saying "this'll be the day Harry dies"   
"This'll be the day Harry dies" 

So Why, why, did the Potters have to die?   
So Hagrid to took the baby to the Dursley's   
But the Dursleys said it was lie   
Them Death Eaters and He   
Were drunk on wolfs bane and ryes   
Saying "this'll be the day Harry dies" 

bugzy's notes: Harry did take another step! And how could Harry be marked deep inside when his scare was on his forehead?   
AND i disagree with the Rat! The Rat is Cool! I don't admire Sirius, Lupin, or James ghoast. That was all vally... Not all the Potters died, and when they took the train to the coast, which coast where they heading for? There are alot of coasts. I'd like to know which coast! 

vally: Pacific.   
  



End file.
